


Mordred's Sibling

by Shinedown204



Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [6]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Impregnation, Little Mordred, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Mordred wants a sibling and thankfully her mom and "dad" are in the mood to get busy.
Relationships: Morgan le Fay (Fate)/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Mordred's Sibling

“Mama mama!!” A very cherry and cute voice rang out in the kitchen. “Yes Mordred?” Morgan remained focused on the dishes in front of her but she tilted her head to side slightly to acknowledge her little girl. 

“Why don’t I have a brother or a sister?” Morgan freezes for a second before choosing her words. “Well uh, why do you ask now little one? She turned to look at Artoria sitting at the kitchen counter who looked back at her with the same expression.

“All my fwends have brothers and sisters but not me,” there was a hint of sadness on her voice as she looked at her mother with a frown. “Me and your mom will think about it,” said Artoria.

Fast forward a couple of hours we have Artroia and Morgan laying in bed. Artoria is on her laptop finishing up some work. Morgan on the other hand was genuinely thinking about Mordred’s request for a sibling. She herself was thinking about it too, she looked over to Artoria whose eyes were still glued to the screen. 

Ever since she got her promotion at work she became a slave to the laptop. She gently nudges her with her elbow, “hey.” She doesn’t move, “one sec hun.” Morgan pouts crossing her arms at her “husband’s” lack of attention to her. “Hey!” She said it annoyed elbowing her harder this time.

“Ow! What?” she rubbed her side tenderly, finally taking her eyes off the screen. Her gaze softens when Morgan glares at her, “I’m sorry, what did you want?” She places a hand on top of Morgan’s, rubbing the wedding ring with her thumb. Morgan takes a deep breath before speaking.

“I’ve been really thinking about it and I think I’m ready for another baby.” Artoria says nothing, still continuing to rub the wedding ring, “are you sure?” her tone is neutral just like her expression. “Well it’s been a while and besides Mordred would be very happy.” She hears Artoria hum happily, “very well, It would be a joy to have another baby.” 

The smile she wore was one full of joy, the same smile she had when she married Morgan and when Mordred was born. Morgan closed the laptop set on Artoria’s lap and set it aside. She straddled Artoria’s lap grinding herself against the growing bulge in her pants. She felt herself become wet and needy, it’s been far too long since Mordred. 

Artoria’s body tensed feeling the pool of arousal from Morgan seep through her underwear and coating her hardening cock. “Morgan...” she growls out through her gritted teeth trying to suppress any sounds from her throat. Morgan puts on a smug smile loving how she can affect Artoria like this. “You miss being inside me hmm?” 

She enjoys teasing Artoria like this. Her smile grows even more smug when Artoria grunts indirectly admitting she does. Morgan presses her forehead against Artoria’s their breaths colliding with each other. Morgan stops grinding herself on Artoria but is not surprised when Artoria begins grinding, the contact makes her moan out but not too loud.

Artori’s hands begin to wander, she finds the ribbon holding up Morgan’s nightgown releasing it from it’s knot with ease. She helps her remove the nightgown from her shoulders exposing her pale and fair body to her “husband,” she takes a second to look Morgan up and down admiring her body fully, she barely gets to see Morgan naked anymore save for when they shower together.

Morgan fully undresses and helps pull Artoria’s pants down. Her mouth waters when the cock springs out ready and at attention. Artoria throbs in anticipation, her breath hitches when Morgan’s eyes warm hands grasp it.

She strokes it slowly while she stares into Artoria’s eyes, not breaking her smug smile. Once it was fully hardened Morgan leaned down to give it a kiss, the musky smell filled her nose, it was pleasant. She then sat up hovering over the baby maker teasingly rubbing her lips with it. As expected Artoria squirmed desperate to be inside.

She leans in close next to her ear, “I’ve missed you inside me…” her voice is low and seductive making Artoria shudder beneath her. If her drenched cunt wasn’t enough to show how much she missed Artoria in her, then stuffing herself about halfway with Artoria’s cock will.

Both of them moaned out quietly trying not to disturb the neighbors and more importantly their daughter. Morgan held herself up trying to adjust to the cock inside her. She’d forgotten how big Artoria actually was, she was a proud 7 inches and quite girthy much to her liking. 

When she fully readjusted she bounced herself up and down holding on tightly to Artoria. The pace was somewhat slow and steady but Artoria wasn’t having it. She grabbed onto Morgan’s ass and lifted her herself. The sudden motion had her moaning out Artoria’s name in bliss. Though they had just started Morgan was already reduced to moans and cries, Artoria on the other hand was much more composed only allowing her breath to hitch.

Suddenly Morgan was thrown onto her side, Artoria wrapped her arm around her and her legs curled behind Morgan’s. In this new position Artoria could now thrust easier and reach deeper areas than before. This also happens to be Morgan’s favorite position and she especially loved it when Arotria would play with her breast and lightly choke her while she fucked her from behind.

She let out a giggle when Artoria gave her what she wanted. Artoria dug her nose in Morgan’s hair. The scent was very pleasant driving her on. Morgan let out strangled moans the harder Artoria fucked her, she clasped both hands over the hand Artoria used to squeeze her throat. She squeezed the hand gently encouraging Artoria to squeeze just a bit harder.

She got what she wanted and felt the hand on her throat tighten. She felt excitement rush through her veins, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Artoria knew exactly how to please her. Morgan would moan when she could but most of them were swallowed down or suppressed. “Hugh...hugh...hugh” Artoria breathed into Morgan’s ear heavily signifying she was about to bust. 

“Cumming already?” She managed to tease her despite being choked. Artoria only grunted in response to Morgan’s teasing. By now she’d learn to ignore it, “You know you don’t have to cum in me tonight we still have lots of ti~ahhh!~” Artoria silenced her by biting down on her neck and pounding against her. 

Morgan whined in enjoyment at the rough treatment she was getting. “I know you love it when I fill you up...” Artoria’s raspy voice traveled through Morgan’s ear drums causing her to become even more turned on than she already was while also having the double effect of pushing her near to her own orgasm.

She hisses when Artoria breaks the skin on her neck and the blood trickles from it. Artoria laps at it applying a soft kiss to apologize. “Morgan...” Artoria whines not sure if she could last much longer, it didn’t help that Morgan’s pussy was already clenched around her cock trying to squeeze the cum out of her. “Go on, give me another child dear...” Shortly after Artoria bucks her hips as far as she can.

Artoria muffles her scream when she cums arching her back along with Morgan. The walls clenched down hard enough to milk all the cum Artoria had. “F-Fuck... ” Artoria didn’t stop thrusting, she still wanted a bit more. “That was amazing dear...” Morgan leans back and places a hand on Artoria’s cheek before they dive in for a sweet kiss. “Fuck, Morgan you feel so good...so good.” Morgan liked to talk but she was breathless, she wanted to tell Artoria how good she made her feel and especially how good it felt being filled up. She becomes disappointed when Arotria pulls out but smiles when Artoria wraps herself around her and intertwines their legs. They drape the blanket over them and fall asleep.

Skip to about 4 months later Mordred rushes into the kitchen with outstretched arms towards her mother. Morgan already knew what she wanted, she sat down on a chair and let Mordred rest her head on her stomach. Artoria came in after smiling at the scene before her no matter how many times she’s seen it since she got Morgan pregnant.

“I had a lot of fun at school today baby brother or sister!” she pumped her first into the air ecstatic to tell her sibling about her day. “I can’t wait to play with them one day mama!” she puts on her signature toothy grin that never fails to make Morgan laugh. She picks her up and sets her in her lap so she can lean her head on it. 

Artoria lets a single tear loose, she is so lucky to have such a wonderful family.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
